


Proof

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally has the chance to catch Sirius Black and win back Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Severus knocked on Remus’s door. “Lupin, we mustn’t forget our potion-“

The door swung open. On Remus’s desk lay a remarkable map. Hogwarts-? Severus set down the goblet of Wolfsbane and peered closely at the tiny dots wandering across its face. Quite an artifact, but-

Then he spied Remus’s footprints moving rapidly across the grounds, toward the map’s edge, where several dots punctuated the Whomping Willow: Potter, Granger- _Sirius Black._

Curse Dumbledore! He had dismissed Severus’s misgivings, remaining stubbornly blind to the fact that there were some things more important to Gryffindors than even honor or duty.

Actually, just one thing - love.

And now, thanks to misguided love, Remus had helped Sirius Black sneak onto the grounds. Potter’s life was forfeit. Here was the proof at last.

Severus raced out of the castle. Whether he meant to plead with Remus or Stupify him, he didn’t know.

Gasping for breath, he neared the murderous willow. Black himself had once shown him the way inside. How ironic. Now Severus would confront Black, take him prisoner. And Remus … Remus would finally face reality. He had to.

Pressing the tree’s lowest knot, Severus despised that his triumph already tasted bitter.


End file.
